kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sengo Muramasa/Destiny's Reach
'''Sengo Muramasa' is a character in Destiny's Reach: Kingdom Hearts, as an antagonist summoned by Dark Sora. He represents the Kingdom Hearts: Arcana universe. Unlike Nathaniel, Muramasa cannot wield the Keyblade, but he does posess quite fearsome dark-related powers. His "opponent" counterpart is Nathaniel Koroshiya, although he doesn't seem to bear him any real enmity... Story Destiny's Reach Appearance See: here. Personality Unlike his daughter, Sengo Muramasa is utterly ruthless, with no mercy in battle. His Zanapkuto, the name of which translates to "One Thousand Cold Nights", has the power to absorb heat and to induce fear throughout a certain area, which certainly fits, given how cold and terrifying Muramasa usually is. The Vizard generally only shows any degree of warmth around those who have earned his respect, such as Nathaniel Koroshiya, Kisuke Urahara, and Yoruichi Shihoin. The only exception thus far is Naomi Reed, whom he found bleeding in a back alley on Earth, and whom he then nursed back to health and adopted for reasons known only to himself. See also: Sengo Muramasa/Destiny's Reach/Quotes. Powers and Abilities Muramasa is described as a Wide-Area Destroyer, because his attacks often have a large attack radius and inflict a lot of damage, although his strongest abilities require a brief cooldown period. He starts out with his Zanpakuto in its sealed state, and his initial moveset consists of weak melee attacks and fast Kido. However, one of his Brave Attacks is "Unleash Shikai", which upgrades his weapon and provides his main moveset. Brave Attacks Sealed State Shikai State HP Attacks Sealed State Shikai State Brave -> HP Attacks EX Mode Muramasa's EX Mode, just like Nathaniel's, is called Bankai. This EX Mode completely changes Sengo's appearance, so that his uniform is tattered, and is now colored ice-white. For weaponry, Sengo summons a longsword made of ice-energy for his left hand, and his right arm is covered in ice armor, ending in a powerful gauntlet. In addition, Muramasa's Strength, Defense, and Speed are increased by 20%, though he loses access to some of his Kido spells. As with most EX Modes, his HP are fully restored. His EX Burst is called Kami Hachi-tō no Kyodaina Ryū. In it, Muramasa's Spirit Pressure aura manifests as an enormous dragon with eight heads, and it works like this: each of the dragon heads will move to attack the enemy, and the player must quickly press a button displayed on-screen just before each impact. If successful, then the "trigger-enhanced" attacks will slow down the enemy, until they're completely frozen with the eight attack. For the finisher, Muramasa uses Cryo Force, which inflicts a large amount of damage. However, if the enemy isn't frozen, they have a chance to dodge it, which increases for each "unsuccessful" attack with the dragon heads. Either way, after the conclusion of the combo, Muramasa reverts his Zanpakuto to its sealed state and sheathes it. Trivia #In Arcana, Muramasa also has Hollow powers, however, they were excluded from Destiny's Reach for two reasons: their inclusion would have made him an unbalanced fighter, and also because his creator hadn't completely decided on what those Hollow powers would be. Theme Muramasa's theme song is "Heaven and Hell", by Megadeth. Category:Destiny's Reach Characters